Fill The Hole
by Renchikara
Summary: NOT RenHime. Orihime and Renji need to accept that Ichigo and Rukia love each other. Two-Shot, 1st chapter: Orihime, 2nd chapter: Renji. Involves IchiRuki and IshiHime. NOT IchiHime or RenRuki either.
1. Forgotten Princess

**This will be a Two-Shot focusing on Orihime and Renji. This story fully supports IchiRuki and IshiHime. There is no IchiHime (except in Orihime's imagination), or RenRuki, and it is definitely not RenHime. It is my own version of what happens after Ichigo defeats Aizen, and how Orihime and Renji deal with the IchiRuki. 1st chapter: Orihime, 2nd chapter: Renji.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Fill The Hole**

**Forgotten Princess**

She sees him, and he takes her breath away.

Is it definitely him? Since when was he so tall? He looks even stronger, too, more muscular, and his hair is... longer? His hair can't have grown that much in the time since she last saw him. Surely it must take weeks, perhaps _months_, for it to grow to that length. Is it really him? Can it be possible? The spiritual pressure...

There is none.

No. Ichigo's spiritual pressure has always been recognisable, strong with no shortage. Where's it all gone? Is this person in front of her really Ichigo? He has the orange hair, certainly. But as he turns to face her and the others, she can see a deep sadness and knowledge in his eyes that has been in his eyes for a while, just never this strong. Then his face lights up when he sees her and the others, and Orihime begins to doubt her judgement

'Ichigo?' she asks tentatively. 'Is... is it really you?'

'You guys!' Ichigo says happily, looking overjoyed.

They all greet each other again, Uryu and Renji doing most of the talking, Chad staying practically silent as usual. Like Orihime, Rukia doesn't say anything.

Orihime finds herself growing emotional, despite her desperate attempt to prevent herself from crying.

'I-I-Ichigo... it really is you...'

'Whoa, calm down, Orihime,' Ichigo says, now looking directly at her with those brown eyes she loves so much. Orihime feels a strange but comfortable warmth spreading through her. This person in front of her is the one she gives her heart to; at this moment, Orihime has never felt so strongly about him. Maybe it's time to tell him... perhaps he can actually tell how much she feels about him just by looking at her now. After all, Ichigo is good at reading people's hearts, is he not? He knows how an opponent feels when he is fighting them, so perhaps he can sense that Orihime loves him.

_I love you, Ichigo. Can you see how much I care about you, the one who risked his life and almost died just to save me? Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you for being a part of my life, and capturing my heart._

'Ichigo... you're alive,' Rukia says, sounding relieved. She begins to walk forwards towards Ichigo, and Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Renji decide to follow. 'I knew it... I knew you were going to win... I believed in you... Ichigo.'

'Rukia...' Ichigo says, smiling.

Rukia's smile falters slightly. She takes another step closer until she is standing right in front of Ichigo and then steps down very hard on his foot.

'Look at you! What have you done?! How come you're taller and everything, and your hair's longer, too, Ichigo?! I hope you didn't let yourself get beaten up in the time you've gone, fool!'

Orihime draws a shaky laugh. Trust Rukia to always knock some sense into him, and this is her way of showing how worried she was about him. Brutal, but always effective.

'Ah! Rukia, watch it!'

Rukia presses her hand against Ichigo's chest, silencing him. Slowly, she lifts her head to face him, a completely different expression on her face. 'I knew you could do it,' she murmurs. 'Ichigo...'

Orihime smiles, and continues to walk towards Ichigo, wondering whether she should just admit her feelings, or perhaps, even just kiss him and see what happens. Right now, rejection hasn't even crossed her mind; she feels so overjoyed to see him, to know that everything is going to be okay. Perhaps he might return the kiss. Orihime sure hopes so.

_You are everything to me, Ichigo. The one I love-_

-is bending down to Rukia, his lips meeting hers.

* * *

XxXxX

Time seems to freeze as a terrible, stabbing cold twists its way inside Orihime. She stands there, frozen, in shock, her heart registering everything before her brain has had time to contemplate any of this. Then slowly, slowly, Orihime realises that Ichigo and Rukia are right in front of her, Rukia kissing. Ichigo...

… returning the kiss.

A terrible, sharp pain erupts inside Orihime's chest and she begins to feel unimaginably sick inside her stomach. The physical pain, however, is nothing compared to the mental hurt. She has endured some terrible things since Ulquiorra Cifer confronted her and told her that she would be coming to Hueco Mundo and she could say goodbye to one person. She remembers, vividly, entering Ichigo's bedroom while he was asleep, knowing that even if he was awake, he would not be able to see her. She had bended down after talking about how much she loved him, after all the crying, and had come so temptingly close to kissing him, though she caught herself, just in time.

Perhaps if their lips had met, Ichigo would have remembered when he woke up, and he would be doing what he is doing right now.

No! What's wrong with her?! Orihime's not the cruel, selfish type, so why should she wish for anything different? She can see clearly, as Ichigo and Rukia break apart, how happy they look together, smiling about their new found happiness. Why should Orihime be selfish enough to want a different outcome?

Now the 'What if's surface. What if she, Orihime, had been the first to reach him. Would he have kissed her instead, while a heartbroken Rukia stood a few feet away, watching in mental agony? Would Orihime really want Rukia to suffer like that while she confessed to the one she loved how much he cared about him, and carefully returned the feelings...?

Orihime knows the answer to that, and she despises herself for it.

Besides, it's obvious from the look on Ichigo's face now, that he was harbouring very strong feelings for Rukia, and they have only just been released. Orihime watches them and wonders whether she will just have to come to terms with this. She swallows and closes her eyes.

This action seems to trigger all the grief, and under her eyelids, she begins to feel tears forming. Orihime is scared to open her eyes because she is terrified of letting the tears fall. She cannot let the others see how upset she is, she doesn't want to ruin the reunion for anyone.

Holding Rukia's hand, Ichigo greets the others, Uryu and Chad relieved and pleased to see that he's okay. Orihime notices that she isn't the only one holding back, standing there in complete silence. Renji, too, is watching them with a rather hurt look on his face, one Orihime has never seen him wear before, confirming her theory that Renji cares about Rukia. A lot.

'Heh. You guys obviously like each other quite a bit,' Uryu says with a smile. He turns to Chad and says, 'I knew he'd get round to kissing her sooner or later. Didn't I say?'

Chad nods in agreement and gives Ichigo and Rukia a thumbs up.

'Wait- you guys knew I... I...' Ichigo begins, going red.

'Knew that you and Rukia both cared each other, but neither of you had worked up the courage to tell each other?' Uryu guesses, smirking. Both Rukia and Ichigo are now bright red.

'Well, I guess it's time to offer congratulations,' Kisuke Urahara says, Orihime only just noticing him now, before that her heart too intent on Ichigo.

'Thanks, Kisuke,' Ichigo says, grinning. 'Whoa, that's too great things happening to me today. The other, of course, being me defeating Aizen.'

Everyone except Orihime and Renji laugh.

It is without any warning; Ichigo's hand is suddenly wrenched from Rukia's as he falls forwards, hitting the ground, unconscious. There is a deadly moment of stunned silence, then everyone panics.

'Ichigo!'

_'Ichigo!'_

'What's happened?!'

Orihime can only stand there, as her whole world crumbles around her.

XxXxX

* * *

Something new has been born inside of Orihime.

She knows it is not anger. She has experienced anger before, like when Tatsuki's life was threatened. She also knows it is not fear, because why would she be afraid of the truth? She knows she must embrace it, or sooner or later she will be eaten by it. She needs to drag herself out of this ridiculous fantasy.

_Ichigo doesn't love you. He loves Rukia._

No. The thing that has been born in Orihime is so powerful, easily overshadowing the love she once had.

No, this is _hatred._

And with hatred, comes jealousy.

Orihime finds herself thinking terrible thoughts, things that disgust her afterwards, make her feel completely ashamed. She wonders horrible, inexcusable things:

_**What does he see in her. She came along and ruined his life by turning him into a Soul Reaper. He has almost died, so many times, and in the end, it's all her fault. She's violent with him, too, always trying to use force to drag him out of depression, when she could just try and be gentle instead, like me. She's pretty, true, but people have always said that I'm pretty, too, so why pick her? People always say that I have a perfect, decent body, and aren't men supposed to like that in a woman? Wouldn't it be logical to pick someone like me over disagreeable, flat-chested, headstrong Rukia?**_

_ I must be a terrible person. Completely evil, to think such terrible things. Rukia is my _friend.

_ **But is she still. You saw her, pressing her small lips against those of the one you ****love. Don't deny it, you hate her.**_

_ N-no. I could never be so cruel. Ichigo and Rukia love each other, and who am I to come between them?_

_ **Funny, I never suggested you should come between them. I guess you thought that bit up by yourself. Interesting...**_

_That's it! I don't have to listen to you!_

_ **You don't have to listen to yourself? How sad.**_

_ Eh? But you just said... oh, never mind! I'm not going to have a selfish argument inside my head!_

Orhime shakes her head and opens her eyes. Beside her, Uryu, Renji, Chad and Rukia are all sitting down on the floor, staring at Ichigo, who has been unconscious for the last couple of days. Urahara informed them that Ichigo had to use an ultimate technique to defeat Aizen, which has cost him his Soul Reaper powers. Orihime hates to admit it, but a bigger part of her than she would like to admit is glad; and this isn't because he will no longer have to fight all those dangerous fights. No, this is because he will no longer be able to see Rukia any more. He will become an ordinary human, unable to perceive spiritual beings.

Their love won't last.

It will be torn away from them, just like Ichigo was from Orihime.

_**Serves Rukia right.**_

* * *

XxXxX

Orihime walks outside in the sunset to get a nice breath of fresh air, still mulling over all the terrible things that have happened to her. What has she done to deserve all this misfortune? Being kidnapped, tortured, watching the one she loves suffer, rescued and given hope, only to see Ichigo and Rukia express their feelings for each other. It sickens Orihime to the core. Why should she have to go through with this? It's not right, at all.

She feels a familiar, miserable spiritual pressure and turns to see Rukia walking out of the Kurosaki Clinic, her head down. The new monster inside Orihime screams in fury at the sight of the small Soul Reaper.

Rukia begins to walk towards the river, and Orihime follows, noticing that Rukia doesn't seem to care whether she has company or not. The two girls walk through town, ignoring that although it is a nice day, there are dark clouds brewing in the sky. A couple of people ask them if they're okay, and both of them just shrug their shoulders and mutter that they're fine.

They reach the river bank and Rukia settles down on the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Orihime crouches next to her, wondering why she bothered to come with the small Soul Reaper. She is completely unsure herself.

'Orihime...' Rukia begins, interrupting Orihime's thoughts. She turns to face the smaller girl.

'Can you... can you look after him when I leave? You, and Uryu, and Chad. Please can you guys protect him? I know he hates being weak and he believes that_ he's_ the protector, but it will put my mind at rest, knowing that he's safe.'

'So this will be the last time you see Ichigo?' Orihime says, not bothering to wince at how cold her voice sounds.

'Y-yes,' Rukia whispers. 'Until he dies.'

Orihime smiles. Not a friendly smile, or a reassuring smile. A gloating one. Rukia turns her head to look at her, confused.

'Well, isn't that a shame?' Orihime yawns. 'Oh well. At least Ichigo won't always be in danger, with you gone.'

Rukia gasps, thrown off-guard by the injustice of the comment. 'Or-r-r-rihime, why...?'

'Oh well. Never mind,' Orihime continues, satisfied and completely enjoying the look of hurt on the smaller girl's face. 'Now, at least, he'll be able to enjoy the ordinary human life he should have had, instead of constantly having to fight to protect. The life he had, before you came along and ruined it.'

Rukia gasps again, tears forming in her eyes and cascading down her pale cheeks. It is so unlike the strong Rukia Kuchiki to cry, and Orihime is quite pleased to think that after all the things Rukia has gone through, she, Orihime, is the one who managed to break the Soul Reaper.

'Go, Rukia Kuchiki,' Orihime says softly. 'Go back to the Soul Society, where you came from. You don't belong in this world, and you don't deserve Ichigo Kurosaki.'

Rukia springs to her feet, her violet eyes shining with tears, unable to stop crying. She takes one more hurt look at Orihime then races off, to where Orihime doesn't know or care.

* * *

XxXxX

A matter of two hours later, however, and it is a completely different story.

Orihime is still sitting on the bank, tears now falling down her face too, feeling entirely wretched. She just drove away one of her best friends, one of the people who risked their lives to save her. Rukia Kuchiki, the brave, strong, beautiful Rukia Kuchiki who would never do anything as cruel as the act Orihime has committed

'I'm sor-r-r-r-ry, R-R-Rukia!' Orihime sobs, knowing that the small Kuchiki is long gone and so therefore cannot hear her.

'I'm so t-t-t-terrible! I was s-s-s-so jealous, a-a-and c-c-cruel that I d-d-d-drove you aw-w-way! You r-r-really l-l-love Ichig-g-go and I w-w-was m-m-mean enough t-t-to come b-b-between you!'

The sun has now set and the sky is growing increasingly dark. Orihime does not budge, still sobbing uncontrollably at how horrible she was to Rukia.

'P-p-please forg-g-give me, Ruk-k-k-kia! I'm such a t-t-t-terrible person and someone l-l-like me doesn't d-d-deserve Ichig-g-go! B-b-but you do! The t-t-two of you are the unlucky ones, n-n-not me! I'm so sorry that you'll have t-t-to say g-g-goodbye to each other!'

'Orihime?'

The distressed girl shakily turns around to face the familiar figure behind her. The final light of the very tip of the some on the horizon is reflected in his familiar glasses.

'Ur-r-ryu!' Orihime says, trying very hard to smile and failing miserably.

'What on earth happened? We were all worried because we didn't know where you and Rukia had gone!'

'D-d-did she n-n-not g-g-go back then?'

'No, no one's seen her. Why?' Uryu asks, joining her on the bank, placing a kind, reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'Oh, Uryu!' Orihime cries, throwing back her head. 'I've d-d-done a terrible, terrible thing!'

Uryu tilts his head to the side. 'What are you talking about, Orihime?'

'I was s-s-so upset b-b-because Ichig-g-go and Ruk-k-k-kia were so hap-p-py tog-g-gether and- and- … I've loved Ichig-g-go for a l-l-long t-t-time!'

'I know,' Uryu says.

Orihime stares at him. 'You... you _know_?'

'I've always known how much you care about Ichigo, and I could work out that it must have hurt you to see him and Rukia together,' Uryu continues, smiling sadly at Orihime. 'You're a good person, Orihime. I'm sorry that you didn't get Ichigo. But if you're sad, I'll always be here to cheer you up.'

Orihime swallows and closes her eyes. When she opens them, she's smiling, and it is genuine.

'Thanks, Uryu,' she murmurs. 'You're a great friend.'

She sub-consciously rests her head on Uryu's shoulder, happy that he's there to comfort her. And, afterwards, she'll find Rukia and apologise.

* * *

XxXxX

Ichigo finally wakes up, and everyone is relieved.

There's also an air of sadness, too, because they all know, today is the day Ichigo and Rukia will need to say goodbye.

It is the first time Orihime has seen Rukia since she said all those unkind things, and the guilt has been weighing down heavily on her. As everyone steps outside, Orihime pulls the smaller girl to the side to apologise.

'Rukia,' Orihime says, swallowing nervously. 'I am so, so very sorry for everything I said, I wasn't thinking straight, and-'

'Orihime. It's okay.'

'Huh?'

'I've already forgiven you. I know you were very upset, and that caused you to say those things.' Rukia smiles. 'I've already forgotten.'

'Oh Rukia!' Orihime cries, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. 'I don't deserve amazing friends like you!'

Rukia smiles sadly. At least she's made up with up with her friend before she has to say goodbye, if there's any consolation there. This isn't just a farewell to Ichigo, but to everyone else, too, because she's going to the Soul Society and she's not coming back.

Orihime watches Ichigo and Rukia saying goodbye to each other and for the first time, she can fully respect the relationship the two of them have. She knows that, despite the fact that Rukia will be gone, Ichigo will always love the Soul Reaper that changed his life. Even with Rukia gone, Orihime knows that she will not get to be with Ichigo, because his heart will still belong to another. She's expecting to feel sad about this, but perhaps this realisation has finally enabled her to move on. Maybe she'll love someone else. Could Ichigo possibly be only her first love... Orihime begins to consider the possibilities..

When Rukia leaves, Orihime knows she's lost a very dear friend. She feels extremely sad, but tries to keep cheerful, for Ichigo's sake. However, as she's walking home she passes the river bank and she is reminded of the terrible things she said to Rukia. She feels tears springing in her eyes once more, and she wipes them away as best she can.

'Don't be sad, Orihime. We'll see Rukia again. An Ichigo will always still be your friend,' comes Uryu's voice from behind her. She turns around and faces him. This is the boy that has always been here for her ever since they met. He protected her in the Soul Society, and he was also one of the ones who risked his life to rescue her in Hueco Mundo.

Orihime feels that warmth that disappeared when her heart broke spread through her once more, rekindled, as she gazes into Uryu's kind, intelligent eyes. She can see right into him, see how much he cares about her, and as she moves closer to him and their lips meet, she is filled with a deep happiness, and she begins to have hope...

… because maybe Uryu can fill the hole in her heart after all.


	2. The Stray Doesn't Get The Star

**Fill The Hole**

**The Stray Doesn't Get The Star**

Renji Abarai sometimes wonders why he's so unlucky.

It's as if he isn't good enough; he was unable to prevent his friends in Hanging Dog dying, he couldn't defeat Byakuya Kuchiki to get Rukia back, and he was too weak to rescue her when she was awaiting execution.

No. The one who defeated Byakuya and rescued Rukia was another.

How many fights has Renji lost now? He's supposed to be strong because he is a lieutenant, and he has Bankai for crying out loud! Nevertheless, Hihiō Zabimaru is, in his own opinion, quite a crappy Bankai next to one like Tensa Zangetsu or Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. His Kidô, too, is appalling. Sometimes he wonders how he managed to get promoted to lieutenant of Squad Six.

Oh, and there's also the case of not being able to confess to Rukia how much she means to him.

He's afraid, because he knows that Rukia is very fond of Ichigo, and he's often wondered whether she harbours secret feelings for him like Orihime does (because it seems pretty obvious to everyone exceptIchigo that Orihime likes him. A lot). Problem is, Renji believes that Ichigo might also like Rukia. And Uryu has a crush on Orihime.

_Argh! Why's it so damn complicated?! This is so messed up! Why is it that Chad is the only person I can look at without getting a headache thinking about the whole complicated relationship?! Oh yeah... no one is madly in love with Chad or vice versa._

_ Lucky him._

* * *

XxXxX

'It's good to be back in Karakura Town,' Rukia says, grinning happily.

'I never thought I'd see a proper blue sky again!' Uryu exclaims.

'Yeah, that permanent night time was infuriating, not to mention the artificial daytime,' Renji agrees.

'Tell me about it,' Chad says, looking relieved.

'I really missed this place,' Orihime says with an extremely cheerful smile. 'And now we know Ichigo has won the fight.'

'He's okay,' Rukia says, closing her eyes, the smile not leaving her face. 'I knew that fool would win in the end.'

'Come on!' Renji calls. 'We should go and find him. I can sense Kisuke's spiritual pressure, we should ask him what happened.'

It doesn't take them long at all to find Kisuke and Ichigo. The latter is sitting on a rock, without spirit energy and looking like a changed person; his hair is shoulder-length and is taller and more muscular. There's a changed look in his eyes, but luckily he doesn't look too badly wounded.

'Ichigo?' Orihime asks tentatively, looking rather nervous as if she is uncertain of something, which is true, because she utters a moment later, 'Is it really you?'

'You guys!' Ichigo exclaims, getting up from the rock, looking extremely happy to see his friends again. Renji feels relieved to see that Ichigo is still really the same old Ichigo, deep down.

'What the hell happened, Ichigo?' the red head exclaims, staring at his friend in wonder. 'Why are you taller? And your hair is longer!'

'Yeah, we only saw you only a few hours ago but you look like you've been gone for months! What's up with that?!' Uryu says, astonished.

Ichigo laughs. 'I look pretty different, don't I?'

They all hear a little sob and turn to see Orihime on the border of letting her tears fall.

'I-I-Ichigo... it really is you...'

'Whoa, calm down, Orihime,' Ichigo says, giving her a kind smile, the sort of one he only ever shows to his friends.

'Ichigo... you're alive,' Rukia says, sounding relieved. She begins to walk forwards towards Ichigo, and Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Renji decide to follow. 'I knew it... I knew you were going to win... I believed in you... Ichigo.'

'Rukia...' Ichigo says, smiling.

Rukia's smile falters slightly, and Renji knows she's about to pull a typical Rukia stunt. She takes another step closer until she is standing right in front of Ichigo and then steps down very hard on his foot. Renji sniggers.

'Look at you! What have you done?! How come you're taller and everything, and your hair's longer, too, Ichigo?! I hope you didn't let yourself get beaten up in the time you've gone, fool!'

This is, of course, Rukia's way of showing that she was worried about him. Renji can remember countless times as children when he would get into trouble on missions to acquire food and she would practically beat the crap out of him and the others afterwards. That's tough Rukia for you.

'Ah! Rukia, watch it!'

Rukia presses her hand against Ichigo's chest, silencing him. Slowly, she lifts her head to face him, a completely different expression on her face. 'I knew you could do it,' she murmurs. 'Ichigo...'

And Renji knows. Moments before it happens, he foresees it. Uryu and Chad also freeze, knowing what's going to happen. Only Orihime is oblivious, continuing to walk over to the love of her life, unaware that he and Rukia are-

-are-

-kissing.

It's as if Renji is walking down the stairs, only he thinks there is one less step then there actually is. As if he has put his foot down, expecting to find ground, only to discover an empty, black void.

Falling, falling...

… the world crumbling around him...

Why?

* * *

XxXxX

Ichigo has been unconscious for two days, and Renji decides to go back to the Soul Society.

Of course, Rukia stays behind.

_Don't be so selfish,_ he thinks to himself. _Ichigo and Rukia obviously... love... anyway, it's obvious Rukia didn't want to choose you._

_**Why can't you say it? Go on, say it**_, says another, rather annoying voice in his head.

_**Annoying, am I? I'm you, the part of you that actually wants to move on and **__**forget about this... uh, 'emotional let-down', shall we say?**_

_ There is no emotional let-down. Rukia's happy, and that's all that matters. She loves..._

_**See, still can't say it, huh?**_

_Screw you._

_**Arguing like this in your head... people'll think you've got an inner Hollow or something.**_

_ Never mind me. Everything is okay... the war is over, Aizen's been defeated, there's nothing to worry about, aside from the damage and injuries. So why do I feel so..._

_**… empty? Feeling nothing except that horrible sinking feeling in your stomach as you fall?**_

_Not helping._

_**I'm just voicing what a part of you is thinking, 'cause, guess what, smartass? I **_**am**_** you. And I'm the honest part. The part that's gonna admit that you're not strong enough, too weak, not the right person, not **_**good**_** enough for Rukia Kuchiki.**_

_So... so what? She- she's in love with..._

_**You still can't say it.**_

Renji shakes his head, so very confused. Why can't he say it?

'Ichigo loves... Rukia loves...'

Why is he incapable of being able to utter three simple words, or when you rearrange them slightly?

There is a knock on the door and Renji hears Byakuya's voice on the other side say, 'I am entering, Renji.'

'R-right!' Renji stutters, quickly trying to clear up the sprawled out paperwork on his desk as Byakuya enters the lieutenant's office.

'This is of... rather significant importance,' Byakuya says slowly, ignoring how flustered Renji is, given that he was deep in thought until his captain came.

'Yes, Sir?' Renji asks, standing up from the seat behind his desk.

'I wish to know whether the rumours are true... of Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki.'

'Uh... yeah,' Renji says, rather quietly, looking down at the ground.

'Very well...'

'Don't you mind... Sir?' Renji adds, just to be safe.

'Ichigo Kurosaki has proved himself to be a trustworthy ally to the Soul Society,' Byakuya says reasonably. 'I know for a fact that he used a technique that will mean he Soul Reaper powers will be lost. Rukia will have to say goodbye to him, and I am more concerned about how she will take that.'

Renji blinks. Byakuya, being compassionate? Renji knows that he is more caring about his little sister than he lets on, but this is showing empathy, an emotion Renji believed Byakuya was incapable of understanding.

'If they wish, they should enjoy what time they have left together,' Byakuya continues, confusing Renji further. 'But what of you? I was always under the impression you harboured rather strong feelings towards my sister.'

There are a few moments of extremely uncomfortable silence, broken when Renji goes as bright red as his hair and splutters, 'I- I... uh- I-'

Since when was Byakuya able to pick up on that?! And when did he start caring about how Renji felt?! As Renji dwells on this thought, he can imagine Byakuya saying something like, 'As long as you complete your duties as lieutenant and get the paperwork done, I see no reason why I should show you disrespect.' Well, except the crush he has on Rukia.

_**Crush? Is that all it is? Not pure love? Are you willing to admit that Rukia and Ichigo-**_

'They... if they truly... if they both...' Renji can't finish.

'I see. You haven't accepted it yet. You'll find your ground soon, Renji.'

And with that, Byakuya Kuchiki, the man who shouldn't have given a damn about how hard the blow would be for Renji, leaves.

Renji stares at the door, wondering whether he imagined everything.

* * *

XxXxX

Later that night, just as the sun sets, Rukia returns.

She is in a terrible state, tears streaming down her face. The Senkaimon opens right in front of Renji as he has left his office and is making his way over to the Squad Six barracks, ready to turn in for the night. She takes one look at him and runs into his arms. Not the sort of _will-you-hold-me-because-I-secretly-love-you _type, the _I-really-need-a-hug-right-now _sort. It's unnatural for Rukia to be so emotionally down in the dumps, and considering the recent events involving Ichigo, Renji could well have pushed her away, but, being the good friend that he is, he lets her cry into his shihakushô like a good big brother should-

Whoa, wait, where did _that_ come from? 'Big brother'? Did he just think that? But that's not how he feels about Rukia...

'Come on,' he murmurs. 'Let's get you home.'

With that, he flashsteps all the way to the Kuchiki Mansion, carrying the little Soul Reaper in his arms. The guards are hesitant to let him in but as soon as they recognise Rukia they allow the two of them to enter. Within fifteen minutes Rukia is lying in her bed, fast asleep, her cheeks wet and red, her eyelids drenched. Byakuya and Renji both look down at her then the captain asks, 'What happened?'

The lieutenant sighs and closes his eyes. 'I have no idea. She just appeared through the Senkaimon, crying. I imagine it's... about Ichigo... he's still in the coma but when he wakes up...'

'His powers will be lost,' Byakuya finishes. 'And she will see him no more.' With that, Byakuya leaves the room, shutting the sliding door quietly behind him.

Renji bites his lip, thinking about a lot of things.

_**When she has to return to the Soul Society permanently, she will be without Ichigo. You can make your move.**_

_No._

_**No?**_

_I would never do something like that, to either of them. Rukia... and Ichigo..._

_**You are still unable to say it. You will never be able to say it. But look on the bright side: there will be nothing between them any more; Ichigo and Rukia will be torn apart. Ichigo can have Orihime, after all, everyone knows she loves him and is probably heartbroken by what happened just like you are. Oh, and the best bit?**_

_** YOU GET RUKIA.**_

_NO._

_ NO NO NO NO NO NO NO._

'Renji?'

Rukia has awoken and is staring at him in confusion.

'Renji... why... what happened?'

'I should be asking you that,' Renji says with a light laugh, trying to stay cheerful for Rukia's sake. 'You come back to the Soul Society in a terrible state and you don't even offer us an explanation? And I _know_ Captain Kuchiki is worried about you.'

Rukia's eyes begin to water. 'I... I didn't want anyone to be concerned about me...'

'Well, you failed at that,' Renji says with a smile. 'We're here for you, Rukia. You can tell us anything.'

Rukia closes her eyes. 'I just... had a disagreement with someone.'

'That someone being...?'

'… Orihime.'

'Ah.' Renji was half-expecting something like this to happen. For Ichigo and Rukia to proclaim their love for each other, it was obviously a hard blow on Orihime as well as Renji.

'Rukia... I...'

'Renji... I need to ask you something...' Rukia interrupts.

Renji stares at her.

'You... were upset when Ichigo and I kissed... weren't you?'

Renji swallows. '… A bit. Yes.'

Rukia looks him straight in the eye. 'Do you love me, Renji?'

Renji chokes. 'Th-that was two questions!' he splutters.

** _Seriously? That was all you could say?_**

Renji begins to panic. 'I uh, need to get a breath of fresh air. It's really stuffy in here, don't you agree?'

'Renji...'

'Oh, boy am I hot? Well, I'll be back, I just need to-'

He's already out the door.

* * *

XxXxX

_**Coward.**_

_Shut up._

Renji is in one of the little private gardens inside the Kuchiki Mansion, enclosed by walls, trying to figure out what the hell to do. The night air is deathly quiet, except for the slight trickle of water from the small fountain in the centre of the garden. Renji takes a deep breath.

_I have no idea what to think._

_ **How about you dwell on Rukia and Ichigo. You have to accept it, remember.**_

_I don't know if I can._

_ **Do you even know what love is?**_

_I... I like being with Rukia. We argue a lot, but that's natural. Isn't that love?_

_** Keep thinking.**_

_We... we've known each other for so long. I don't want to see her get hurt. I want to protect her._

_ **Continue.**_

_It shocked me, seeing her with Ichigo like that. I think... I think I misunderstood myself, if that's possible._

_ **Oh, it's certainly possible; carry on.**_

_I... deep down I find the two of them together unnerving because..._

_ **Because you don't want to see her heart broken when she has to say goodbye to Ichigo.**_

_ Yes. That sounds right. That _is_ right._

_ **That's it. Keep filling the hole with answers. Can you imagine yourself with Rukia?**_

_I..._

Him and Rukia? Bending towards each other.. to show their feelings... no Ichigo in the way... coming together... for a hug. Not a kiss. A hug. That's what Renji can picture vividly in his mind, and, to his surprise, he has no problem with that. Content with the vision, he continues, knowing he is almost at the end.

_Ichigo and Rukia love each other_

_ **You can say it now.**_

_Yes, I can._

_ **So what you feel for Rukia, from the bottom of your heart is...?**_

And Renji knows the answer. Inside his mind and heart, he has stopped falling into the hole because it is now full and he is on solid ground.

'She's like my little sister,' Renji says out loud. 'Rukia and I are like siblings.'

'Thank you, Renji,' comes her beautiful, sister-like voice from behind him. He turns to see her there, giving him her biggest, purest smile.

'You're like a sister to me,' Renji says, also smiling now he is sure of how he feels.

'And you're like a brother to me,' Rukia replies happily. 'You're always going to look out for me, being over-protective.'

'That's right.'

Rukia turns to walk back inside, glad that she and Renji are clear with how they feel about each other

'Rukia?'

She turns around. 'Yes?'

Renji gives her a genuine, kind and reassuring smile.

'You're going to see Ichigo again. Then the two of you can be together.'

Rukia beams, and the hole is filled.


End file.
